The Sinnoh Space-Time Battle
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: This was the battle that shook every corner of the multiverse. It all started when two entities that never should have met faced in an alternate dimension. In between Time and Space, a hero is born. (Some dialog taken from the actual 10th Pokemon Movie) Humanized Legends.
1. How to Save a Town from Two Titans

While he was roaming in his dimension, he noticed several foreign objects floating near him. These objects weren't blue orbs nor diamonds. They were pink and purple and somewhat share the resemblance to pearls. Dialga took a breath in and let out an ear-piercing roar as a sign of rage. He was very keen to everything that goes in and out of the Temporal Dimension. These objects were not permitted at all to enter. This was a sign that someone was trying to invade HIS territory. This is not making him happy…

Meanwhile in another dimension,

She was organizing and fixing space as always until an unidentified object caught her red eyes. It was blue and was rapidly reproducing. She was alarmed and went further in her dimension to find the cause. Palkia knew her conclusion: Someone was trying to invade HER territory. Her crimson eyes turned orange out of anger. She opened a portal to the Alternate Dimension…

* * *

**ALTERNATE DIMENSION**

The two deities glared at each other darkly with their angry auburn eyes. A distinctive blue aura surrounded Dialga while a bright magenta aura covered Palkia.

"So it was you who tries to invade my territory. Well then, let's settle this, Pink Snout", Dialga said.

"Hmph. Don't you conclude that. I wasn't doing anything to invade yours because I have my own, my dear lad. It seems you are the one who wants to invade mine", Palkia stated formally which caused Dialga to fume up.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL LET'S SEE WHO'S RIGHT!"

"GLADLY!"

The two deities charged at each other sending a massive wave of blue and pink energy throughout the dimension. Palkia gathered her aura at her hands making a sphere of energy. She launched the Aura Sphere at Dialga which hit him as struck back with Hyper Beam. Palkia blocked it using Protect. They continued their fight until the pink gem of the Mistress of Space began to glow.

"Well how do you like this?! SPACIAL REND!"

She slashed the air and sent a pink crescent blade of Spacial energy towards her opponent but Dialga protected himself around a blue sphere.

"It's downright pathetic. How do _you_ like this?! ROAR OF TIME!"

Dialga's gem on his chest began to glow while the silvery back of his jacket expanded. An indigo ball of energy formed in front of his mouth and he released it as a beam towards Palkia.

"_Oh gosh. I can't use Protect right now and that attack seems so strong. What'll I do now? Oh what'll I do now?"_ She thought.

She was troubled at the beam of energy moving towards her. She was troubled to the point that she couldn't think of any other solution to counter the attack at the time. Instead of doing anything else, she turned to her side while the beam shot one of the essential parts of her body – her left pearl.

"AAHHH!"

She roared of pain and defeat and examined her left shoulder. It was severely bleeding and unbearable. For some time, she might die because her pearls are the only ones maintaining her life though she can't lose now. She won't give up now.

Dialga used Hyper Beam but Palkia dodged it and flew away from him. They continued firing attacks to one another but Palkia was heading farther. She had to escape from him or she'll die. She had to buy some time to rest her left arm.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

In the garden of Alamos Town, Darkrai sensed a disturbance in Time and Space. He hid in the shadows and inspected the corroded pillars in the garden. When he saw the humans, he moved farther along a shrine as he watched them discussing about the pillars. A human wearing some sort of royal outfit kept ranting on how Darkrai destroys everything.

"That human, Baron Alberto was it, is despicable. He accuses me of everything bad. I hope I can get my hands on him so I could inflict the worst of all nightmares. Then again, that's not what Alicia taught me", he told himself.

The said shrine broke and fell down alarming Darkrai. He moved around the area and came out of the shadow. He revealed his torn pitch black outfit with a red teeth-like necklace. He had snow white hair that flowed along an imperceptible wind and obscured one of his bright cyan eyes.

"_Do not interfere."_

He said towards the humans. They appeared to be shocked upon his sudden appearance. Baron Alberto smiled and commanded his Lickilicky to use Hyper Beam against him but the attack missed as he returned to the shadows and moved in front of them. He ascended and used Dark Void against them but hit the boy with his Pikachu instead.

"Nice aim, Darkrai" he insulted himself.

"Though I could use my nightmare to tell him that there is trouble to come. I don't want anyone or anything to destroy Alicia's town. I would offer my life for this. Oh, Dialga and Palkia are really getting in my nerves,"

He descended into the shadows, fled from the humans and focused more in the boy's nightmare.

_The boy landed hard on the garden's surface. He asked no one about his friends' disappearance. I created a large shadow of myself and showed him a menacing glimpse of Palkia. Terrified, he didn't seem to understand what I wanted to say. I appeared and descended unto the ground creating a crater which sucked him and his beloved Pikachu as he tried to save him. At his Thunderbolt, the nightmare ended._

* * *

**ALTERNATE DIMENSION**

"Palkia, you can run but you can't hide!"

Dialga roared and maniacally laughed amongst the dark dimension of Unowns. He then fired a Hyper Beam towards his enemy which was followed by a Roar of Time.

"I can't let him continue this. I must escape to another dimension. I can't let him kill me - I'm the Mistress of Space! Who the heck is he?!" she thought.

She flew away faster and hurriedly tried to open a portal to the Real World.

"The Real World? That will do", she fled hastily into the portal to escape from the edge of death.

Dialga saw this and became more infuriated at Palkia. He had enough of her foolishness and roared deafeningly in the midst of the vast dimension.

"DON'T BE A COWARD AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE DEITY YOU ARE!

PPAAALLKKIIIAA!"

* * *

The Spatial Goddess entered the Real World as rays of pink light shone through the sky making every human and Pokemon startled. She began to slowly distort space in the dimension as she attempted to rest in between the Space-Time Towers.

"Great. Now that pink terror has come to destroy this place. The heck! Then after a few moments, Dialga will appear and the whole town will perish. Not that I wouldn't help…" Darkrai told himself

"_Go away."_

He said through telepathy and appeared out of the shadows behind the bunch of people and the same trainer and Baron Alberto. The auburn-eyed trainer ran to him but Alberto immediately summoned his Lickilicky and commanded him to use Gyro Ball.

"Pathetic…"

He floated to a street light pole and used Shockwave to stop the Lickilicky from spinning. The Pokemon halted and uneasily tried to stand up as it used Hyper Beam towards him. He floated from the pole and used Dark Void to hit every present Pokemon in the area so as to warn them in their dreams.

"What in the world is that?" one trainer asked.

"What do you mean what in the world am I?" Darkrai thought and mentally smiled at the human's ignorance. He then evaded a Piplup's water gun and launched another row of Dark Void to knock all the remaining Pokemon.

"You'll all be safe. For now…" he avoided a Pikachu's thunderbolt by descending into the shadows once more.

That auburn-eyed boy continued to follow Darkrai even into the narrow paths of Alamos Town. As the shadow began to pass farther away, Darkrai suddenly grunted when a sharp shock passed through his body. He rose from the shadow.

"Hmmm… Another misunderstood human. Let's just get this over with when those two Cosmic brats enter Alamos," he thought.

The boy commanded his Pikachu to use Volt Tackle against him but he immediately used Double Team to avoid the attack. As soon as the electric rodent gave up, the boy shouted

"Look Darkrai, the only one leaving here is you!"

He stopped using Double Team, surprised at what the human said.

"_No. I'll stay,"_ he countered.

The human too was surprised but before he could say something else, Baron Alberto appeared along with his Lickilicky, two other humans and a Meowth. Baron instantly told his Pokemon to launch a Hyper Beam but it couldn't connect with Darkrai because he avoided it swiftly and used Dark Void to bring the pink Pokemon to slumber.

"Finally, I get to escape peacefully," he went back to the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

After a few minutes, Darkrai was back in the garden. Even though most of the Pokemon living in the garden despise him, he still chose to live there because of Alicia - that little girl who accepted him for who he is. She didn't fear him the first time she saw him.

_It was a nice day in Alamos Town. Everything went fine and it was really peaceful. A golden-haired little girl happily ran around the town's garden until she saw several Pokemon lying down on the ground. She looked farther and saw a Luxray battling with someone but got hit with an unknown move. The girl ran towards the electric feline as it fell down into its terrifying slumber and saw a strange black-clothed man who was very wounded at the moment. He fell beside a tree and attempted to rest. He soon felt a presence reaching unto him._

"_G-go a-away…" he told her but she couldn't understand. Instead, she placed her gentle hand on him and asked in her innocent voice,_

"_Are you hurt? Are you in pain?"_

_He looked away from her but she noticed he was indeed hurt. He couldn't stand to escape from because he was greatly wounded. He never felt so loved. She looked at him with her caring eyes and told him that she could make him feel better. She told him that he didn't have to leave the place. _

"_Do you mean that?" he asked._

"_Of course! You can stay here for as long as you'd like," she exclaimed and said something that really touched Darkrai's heart._

"_This is everyone's garden."_

He sighed and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and black. The surroundings of the town began to be covered in endless fog.

"Oh Alicia. What'll I do now? Should I fight them or watch this town disintegrate as one of them dies?" he asked to no one.

"_You know that wouldn't happen as long as you're there…"_ a voice whispered to him which surprised him.

"A-alicia?" but no one answered.

He then disappeared into the shadow and decided to stare at the Space-Time towers while standing on a building.

* * *

"Hmmm… Palkia is really starting to distort Space here. I wonder when Dialga will come in," he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a human called on his name. An Infernape suddenly lunged at him and used Flamethrower. He dodged and safely floated at the ground. A group of Pokemon surrounded him in anger. An ice beam shot out from an Empoleon and froze him but he easily broke free. All the other Pokemon unleashed their attacks at him. However, he was able to survive and held out his hands to launch Dark Pulses against them making them fly away from the impact.

"_DO NOT INTERFERE!_" he said and launched Dark Voids everywhere.

He wiped away a trail of blood which came out from his obscured mouth.

"Hmmm… Blood? I wonder what will happen if I face those two," he thought.

A Lickilicky, using Gyro Ball, suddenly aimed at him as he evaded the attack.

"Baron? Is that you?" he thought and giggled but the talking Pokemon used Lick to wrap his tongue around him.

Darkrai looked from side to side with a "what-the-heck" face. After he regained himself, he swung the Pokemon's tongue away from him and grinned mentally. He descended into the shadows once more and disappeared.

* * *

A few moments passed and he was staring at the center of the Space-Time towers' summit. He was looking intently at the invisible orb that's in the middle.

"Oh so that's you, huh? Playing hide-and-seek isn't good, Palkia" Darkrai snickered and telepathically said,

"_HERE!"_

He floated quickly to the summit to awaken the Spatial Deity but after he tried to destroy the invisible orb that surrounded Palkia, he was hurled away into the ground by impact.

The orb sent waves as the entrapped woman that's inside began to awaken. Darkrai floated near it and shouted,

"_GO AWAY!" _and fired a Dark Pulse towards it.

Awoke by the disturbance, she opened her crimson red eyes as she angrily turned the town into an alternate dimension with horrific thunder and lightning and black swirling clouds hovering above. She then landed onto the ground and roared,

"WHO DARED TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY REST?!" but slightly winced at the pain from her bleeding shoulder.

"I DID! NOW GO AWAY!" Darkrai fired another Dark Pulse towards her.

She shielded herself as small amounts of blood came pouring from her head. She flew upwards to face the white-haired man. He used Shockwave against her but she protected herself.

"Come here you little…" she tried to grab him but he speedily evaded her grasp.

"Heh. Why would I come to you? You and your boyfriend should not enter this town," he mocked as he floated towards the top of the towers.

"He's not my boyfriend. Oh I'll really tear in to bloody pieces!" she growled.

"Bloody, huh? Is it the time of the month for you, Mistress?" he laughed.

"NO!" she fired an Aura Sphere as Darkrai countered with Shockwave.

"You're good," he smiled.

"Of course I am," she snarled.

A roar echoed throughout the dimension as meteors fell from the sky.

"What the he-" Palkia was cut off when a meteor hit her and Darkrai.

"HEY PALKIA! I'M HERE FOR OUR UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" the blue knight-like man roared.

"Oh no," she attempted to clear the smoke that surrounded her but Dialga immediately bit her in the neck.

"Argh!" she winced as both crashed into the ground. Dialga stood up and licked his lips.

"Your blood is delicious, Palkia. I'd love to taste more of that," he grinned evilly and grabbed her by her bleeding neck.

"Haven't you got enough? You made a woman bleed this much…" she pleaded.

"I'm just starting, my dear. Now, stop struggling and let me bite you," he tried to bite her harder than before but she pushed him away.

He lunged towards her but she gripped his face and tossed him aside.

"You're disgusting," she said and unfolded her wings as she escaped from him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Dialga roared again and chased her. She was getting far again so he decided to hit her.

"Oh no you don't. HYPER BEAM!" he launched a bright yellow beam to her. She was hit squarely and plummeted to the ground.

"You can't leave me, my dear. You have to die first before you leave me. Now, PERISH!" he roared as Time was distorted in the area by sending blue waves around it. The clocks began to work uncontrollably and the energy released was overboard. The objects in the town began to disintegrate into pink little ashes.

Dialga grunted when he looked into the place where Palkia landed. She uneasily stood up and roared back at him.

"Well, you look so lovely when you're covered in your own blood, Mistress" Dialga snorted.

"Says the time pony of pure perverts," Palkia scoffed.

"Quit it, you two. Are we gonna fight or not?" Darkrai said impatiently.

The two deities growled as they both prepared their attacks. Dialga gathered energy in front of his head for Hyper Beam whilst his opponent thrust her arms together to form a purple sphere of aura. The two spells were at the same strength resulting in an explosive draw. Afterwards, Palkia unfolded her wings again and flew towards the endless black sky. The Temporal Deity growled and followed her to the sky. They continued to launch Hyper Beams and Aura Spheres at each other even though they could dodge each attack desiring to hit the rival. One stray Aura Sphere almost struck the Space-Time towers but Darkrai was able to defend the establishment by taking the blow himself.

"These guys wouldn't stop. I'm not sure if I can still hold them down. Alicia, what should I do?" Darkrai stared at the two powerful beings. He was beginning to have cuts and bruises all over his body.

"_**Two entities that never should have met.**__ You two will never meet again for the sake of this world's balance unless the time comes for me to wake… "_

"You are one tough gal," Dialga scoffed again.

"Shut up, will you? Of course I am a tough one," Palkia boasted.

"Oh yeah? So why do you keep escaping from me?" at this, Dialga's diamond began to glow and the metal fin-like protrusion on his back grew in size.

"You'll never slip away from me now…" he darkly whispered.

"Let's see about that," Palkia's right pearl glowed as she gathered tremendous energy upon her body.

They executed their respective moves towards each other – Dialga launching his beam and Palkia swinging her arm in a slicing gesture. The two massive forms of opposing energy clashed with the pink and blue sides, both clearly strong enough to wipe away a dimension. These opposing energies began to greedily eat away the houses and properties of the town into the same little bright pink and purple ashes and all the present living beings which were in a close range to the raging deities were easily pushed away by the immense energy.

"N-no… It's happening already. Alamos Town is… going to pass away," Darkrai shielded himself from the strong force that tried to blow him away.

"Is that the best thing you could do?" Dialga asked.

"Not yet," Palkia lied. She wasn't that strong as Dialga. Her counterpart was far dominant than her in strength and power.

Dialga tried to bite her again but she countered by scratching him with her sharp nails. However, Dialga was able to avoid her sharp nails.

"Hyper Beam!" he fired multiple streams of light to his opponent not minding to which direction the beams would land.

Busy by their feud, the Cosmic Duo did not notice that they were already destroying Darkrai's most favored place – the town's garden.

"Stop fighting right now!" a golden-haired human protested below them but the two were oblivious to what she had said.

Palkia gripped Dialga by his neck but he managed to struggle his way out of her grasp. He smiled menacingly at her and bit her neck. Palkia immediately backed away and wiped the blood on her face which recurrently seeped out from her head but even before she succeeded, Dialga nibbled on her neck once more as they both plummeted to the ground almost crashing on the golden-haired human.

"NO! ALICIA!" Darkrai suddenly hovered in front of the human and used Dark Pulse sending the Cosmic Duo away. He closed his cyan eyes and sighed before he floated up to face the draconic humans.

"Aren't you done with your sexual tensions, yet? Sheesh, you both are a weird couple," Darkrai chuckled.

Even with the infuriating remark, the Cosmic Duo kept fighting with a Hyper Beam and an Aura Sphere which finally succeeded in hitting Dialga.

"Ow!" the Temporal Lord flinched slightly and coughed a little amount of blood from his mouth.

"That packed quite a punch, Palkia. It was really good," Dialga said.

"Thank you," she retorted.

"HEY! CAN'T YOU HEAR OR EVEN SEE ME? I SAID _**GO AWAY!**_" Darkrai shouted telepathically and used Dark Void.

"YOU WISH!" they said in unison and used Protect.

"Now, LEAVE US ALONE!" they launched a Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere in sync towards Darkrai.

"Uh-oh," Darkrai got hit badly and was thrown into the trees. He was fairly full of injuries at the moment and struggled to sit by a tree. A single tear trailed its way through Darkrai's pale face.

"A-alicia… I must not give up. I will die for this town. I will… I promise," he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, the same golden-haired human rushed to him and placed a familiar gentle hand on him. He opened his eyes in shock and whispered,

"_Alicia?"_ but she shook her head and said,

"My name's Alice. You see, Alicia is my grandmother,"

"_Alice…" _he slightly smirked.

She apologized for misunderstanding him along with the same auburn-eyed trainer and his friends.

"Hmph. Well, thank you. If you will excuse me, I have a town to save," he said even though the humans were still talking then he sank into the shadow and reappeared floating to where the Cosmic Duo were battling.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Dialga roared and used Draco Meteor on Palkia.

"Not again," she whispered and shielded herself. She was slightly shaking in fear that her life was coming in short. Tears also began forming in her crimson eyes.

Meanwhile, Darkrai floated in front of the Space-Time towers and used Dark Pulse to redirect the meteors from crashing to the grand stronghold.

"See what you both have done. This town is coming to an end!" Darkrai shouted but the Duo did not listen. Indeed, the massive opposing energies of the two were ruthlessly devouring the place. Everything was disintegrating into pink ashes.

"Don't worry, Darkrai. This place will not perish. It'll just disappear to another dimension under my care, that's all," Palkia dodged Dialga's Hyper Beam.

"AS IF I'D LET YOU! THE HUMANS WILL FIND A WAY! I KNOW!" Darkrai responded while following the two entities.

"Shut your mouth, Ballerina. I'll kill Palkia no matter what happens. Even if this place disappears or whatever, I'LL KILL THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING INVADER!" Dialga fired another Hyper Beam.

* * *

The same fight and argument occurred with Darkrai joking in the middle of the two. It went on and on until Dialga charged himself to his counterpart for another brutal bite but this time, Palkia managed to grip him and toss him to the ground.

Dialga wearily stood up and shook the dust from his dark blue coat and looked up to see Palkia charge another Aura Sphere at him. He quickly reacted and avoided the attack. He looked at his back to see his enemy rushing towards him but he used Draco Meteor to strike her painfully.

"You won't be able to hurt me again, my dear Mistress" he grinned and rushed towards her to the front of the Space-Time towers.

"I don't care… anymore," she weakly said and fired another Aura Sphere but missed.

"Finally, they figured a way to end this," Darkrai redirected the sphere using Dark Pulse.

"Come and catch me, Kia" Palkia was shocked when he called her that way. She shook her head and flew towards him but he suddenly used Draco Meteor.

_"I already know that. Just promise, you'll never leave me."_

_"I will never ever leave you. There will never be anything that could separate me from you. I promise I'll protect you, __**Kia**__…"_

She evaded the attack and so the meteors reached Darkrai and the humans who were on the hot air balloon.

"No," he looked to his side and saw the humans slip away from the balloon but he sighed in relief when the blue-haired female was able to hold on to the auburn-eyed boy.

"Coming through!" Palkia flew past the balloon which led the human to continually fall.

"Great," Darkrai facepalmed.

Thankfully, she landed safely on the tower's staircase.

"Coming through!" Dialga repeated Palkia's motion as the auburn-eyed trainer was the one to fall down this time but he too was able to set foot to where the blunette did.

"What the heck is wrong with these two deities?" Darkrai mentally asked himself.

"All right. Enough playing with the humans," Dialga chuckled and prepared another Roar of Time.

"I'm really desperately waiting for you to die, you know? I'm an impatient guy…" he continued to smile and launched the bright indigo beam.

"Heh. Not this time," Palkia too smirked and flew away from the powerful shot.

"Oh no. STAND BACK, ALICE!" Darkrai rushed to the front of the hot air balloon where Alice was.

"This is for you… For your kind heart…" Darkrai thought and smiled as he stared at the massive beam of energy which reached unto him.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed as he impacted towards the garden's pond. He was hit hard.

* * *

The pond where the Nightmare Master landed was stained with his own blood. Several Pokemon dragged him out of the pond and Alice examined him just like how her grandmother did. Tears sprang down his blood covered face as he remembered the best human he had encountered in his whole immortal life that he'd dedicate that life for her.

"I'm not gonna fail you now, Alicia. I'm not gonna fail you. I'll never give up. I promise,"

* * *

Meanwhile at the façade of the Space-Time towers,

"This is taking too long," Dialga growled and gathered all of his temporal energy at his diamond.

"I know, right?" Palkia snarled back and gathered all of her spatial energy at her bleeding pearl.

"LET'S END THIS!"

"GLADLY!" and they both roared at each other. Dialga was about to launch his best move and Palkia's glowing arm was about to swing when…

"_STOP!"_ Darkrai pleaded and went between the two. His outfit was totally drenched with water and blood. His face was also drenched with blood and tears.

"No more…" he formed a shadow orb upon his hands and made it surround himself.

"ROAR OF TIME!"

"SPACIAL REND!" they said simultaneously and launched it at each other but were both absorbed by Darkrai's shadow orb.

The orb began to enclose the two legends and trapped all three of them for the time being.

"W-what's ha-happening?" Palkia could barely open her eyes.

"I-I can't mo-move…" Dialga stammered.

"You are not destroying this town. I'm not leaving it. I can stay as long as I want because _**THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONE'S!**_" Darkrai shouted telepathically.

As time continued to pass by, the Nightmare Master was already getting exhausted as he closed his cyan eyes. The orb began to shrink and already had set the Cosmic Duo free. The orb eventually disappeared with Darkrai looking as if he was about to die.

"Alicia… Thank you… For giving me the chance… To feel this way… And I'm sorry…" he looked up.

"_You should never be sorry…"_ a faint voice entered his mind much to his surprise.

"You shouldn't have done that," his thoughts were interrupted when Dialga deadpanned.

The two draconic humans fired a last Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere to finish him. This time, he didn't fly towards the ground. Instead, he impacted towards the black endless sky and disappeared into pink ashes.

"Now that no one's gonna stop us…" Palkia smiled.

"Let's kill each other then," Dialga answered.

They prepared their signature moves once more and gathered all their energy left.

"To death?" Palkia asked.

"To death. FOR YOU!" Dialga laughed manically and almost fired his Roar of Time. Palkia sighed in contentment and almost fired hers too. The town was almost completely destroyed.

Almost…

"_It's called 'Oracion'. This song is for calming even the fiercest rage. Never forget that, my children…"_

The Duo paused in their moves. The same voice rang in their heads and kept echoing as a very soothing rhythm passed their ears. They stopped preparing their attacks and calmed down immediately. The town also stopped being consumed by the monstrous amount of energy. Their same crimson eyes were filled with surprise and misunderstanding. They gazed at the tower which turned completely gold and magnificent.

A sweet small smile tugged Palkia's lips as she looked on the towers. Dialga halted when he saw this and slightly blushed.

"Wow… That smile… Is really familiar…" he thought.

_Palkia seemed to be playful while Dialga seemed to be shy. Palkia seemed to be open and gentle while Dialga seemed to be secretive and protective of her. Palkia seemed to act very young while Dialga seemed to act older than his age. However, they appeared to be very close…_

He continued to stare at the Spatial Deity as she admired the splendor of the golden bird-like tower. Her wounds and cuts were now fully healed especially her pearl. Memories began to play in his head.

_"Just focus yourself and gather the temporal power in the diamond in your chest."_

_"Right"_

_Dialga began charging his power and made a small blue ball of energy in front of his mouth. It grew larger and larger until it was ready to be launched. Dialga closed his eyes and tried to fire. _

_Even before he could launch the attack, the ball exploded in front of him and sent him flying to the lake. Giratina and Palkia giggled quietly as Arceus smiled in acceptance._

_"Ow," the Time child returned from the body of water, soaked._

_"It was a good thing that I taught you how to swim, Dia" the Space child teased._

_"Yeah, and I just loved the stunt you made," the Alpha's heir joked._

"Arceus? And Giratina…" he thought deeply.

_During training, the three children would participate actively especially Giratina. After, they would play and wander around the forest. Giratina and Dialga would watch Palkia swim and dance in the nearest lake. Sometimes, she would splash them with water or drag her siblings into the lake. They were quite a wonderful sight as Arceus watched while resting from their training._

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Palkia stared back at him and asked,

"Ummm… Dialga? Why are you staring at me?"

Dialga blushed and roared,

"NOTHING! Just nothing…"

He, amazed by the tower's beauty, flew above it to get one last glimpse before he left for his dimension.

"WAIT! DIALGA!" Palkia shouted but he had already gone. She sighed heavily because she really wanted to tell him something.

Now that he's gone, she looked around the corroded town with a regretful face. She then looked at the humans with a pleading face.

"Please forgive me for what I've done to your lovely place. I… I just wasn't able to contain my anger. Same goes for Dialga," she said even though she knew the humans couldn't understand her.

"Palkia, can't you see what you've done? You've destroyed the whole town… All the Pokemon… YOU BRING THIS TOWN TO THE WAY IT WAS!"

"You've gotta do it. Palkia, please…"

The humans shouted towards Palkia. She hung her head in shame and regret and sighed heavily again. She thrust her arms together and let out a powerful roar bringing the town back to its original dimension.

And everything was restored to normal.

* * *

_Hey guys. Kiya Shirona here at your service. Some of you may know me from TOD so here I go. I made this story because I really loved the Diamond and Pearl movie trilogy so I decided to put it in the Pokemons' POV especially for Darkrai. I thought this was too long so I think I needed to put the epilogue on the next chapter. What do you think? R&R :)_


	2. The Epilogue

She leaned on the pinkish-white walls of her palace, observing the pearls that bounded the place.

"Darkrai, show yourself…" she said as she continued to admire the place she lived in.

Pink ashes began to form right in front of her as it began to resemble a familiar figure. It formed a soul to be exact but it was pink. The deity smiled as she saw the Nightmare Lord's semi-soul.

"Thank you for saving that town," she told him.

"Yeah. Whatever. I just fulfilled my promise to Alicia. That's all," he retorted. Palkia's eyes softened and she took Darkrai's hand.

"Thank you for saving us – me and Dialga. I was about to die but you saved me. You also saved Dialga because if I was to die, he would slowly perish too. You do know Time cannot exist without Space and vice-versa? If that would happen, this world itself will pass away…" she said as a tear trailed down her marvelous pale face.

Darkrai's response was only a grunt but to his surprise, the Spatial Deity hugged him. It was a few minutes after Palkia backed away. Darkrai slightly blushed during the hug.

"Mi-mistress…" he was about to speak but Palkia placed her finger on his lips to shush him.

"I only have one question left. Do you want to live again?" she asked. Darkrai's eyes widened in shock when he heard that question.

Palkia cleared her throat and asked him once more, "Do you want to live again?"

He thought for a moment and answered her, "It's your choice,"

"Well, I could send you back to Alamos Town if you'd like. Don't pass the question back to me," she frowned.

"Sorry, Mistress but I'm kinda fine here under your care… BUT I do not mean that-" Palkia placed her finger on her lips gesturing him to stop talking.

"I know. You're a nice guy, Darkrai but I do recommend that you go back to Alamos," she said.

Darkrai narrowed his eyes and thought deeply. If he didn't go back, he would never experience to be hated again. Even after that occurrence, some people would still hate him because he _is_ the Nightmare Lord. He inflicts the worst horrific nightmares to those who are at a close proximity to him. Palkia was unharmed because her power outmatched his.

But if he was to go back to that beloved town, he can protect the granddaughter of the one who opened his heart to the world. He could see her generation progress through time. He could rest in that garden forever. He could feel Alicia's presence every time…

"What do you choose? Hate or Love?" Palkia asked with a cute face.

"Huh?" she giggled at his puzzled face.

"Of course you'd choose love, am I right?"

"Well… Yes…"

"And you miss that human, do you not?"

"I do…" he slowly nodded.

"Then why don't you go back?" she asked once more.

"I've decided now. I _will_ go back. I will protect Alice. I will be happy and loved. And one more thing, please stop asking questions with that face, Mistress. No wonder Dialga likes you very much…" he smiled teasingly.

"Good choice. That's the spirit! Go and protect that town where your heart resides," she smiled happily as she waved her hand in goodbye. The spirit eventually faded in front of her. The last thing he whispered was,

"Thank you too, Mistress Palkia…"

* * *

A black-clothed man rested on the soft grass in the garden of Alamos town. He opened his bright cyan eyes and observed the place in joy. He sighed in contentment and immediately descended into the shadows. After a short while, he stood on the top of one of the Space-Time towers to get a good view of Alamos Town.

It was a breathtaking view. Everything was back to normal. The sky was blue and cheery with flocks of Wingulls and Pigeots passing by. Bunches of Rattatas scampered around the topmost floor of the tower. People were happily dashing through the streets of the peaceful town while others were battling confidently with their Pokemon partners. He then moved his eyes to the border of the place.

There stood the people who contributed to save the town – the auburn-eyed trainer along with his friends and Alice with a grey-haired man. They rested upon the balcony looking sad and were all crying. Darkrai's smile grew because he knew who they were mourning for. Then, the auburn-eyed boy noticed Darkrai's shadow which obscured the cliff they were looking at. Surprised, they all looked at him in joy especially Alice.

The sight was indescribable to the Nightmare Lord. He was overflowing with happiness. He never knew what this felt like. Now, he's loved by a lot of beings because of his own love.

"Alicia, I kept my promise…" he thought and sighed once more.

He stared at the town again heroically. His job was done. For now.

* * *

Palkia grinned when she saw Darkrai's reactions. It was blissful to see a misunderstood legend being happy now. She thought and sighed exasperatedly. She felt like something was missing in her life. It's like she felt alone.

"But I have been alone for my whole life. Ever since that fight, I felt so… weird. It's like I'm longing to be with someone's company. What's wrong with me?"

She then pouted.

"Wait a minute. Did he say Dialga likes me very much?" she asked herself and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile in a reverse dimension,

The deity roared in intense anger as she noticed poisonous gases began to populate in her dimension.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO FIGHT?! NOW MY WORLD IS GETTING POLLUTED BY THESE DEADLY GASES! I WILL FIND THEM AND WHEN I DO… OH I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL THE HECK OUT OF THEM," she shouted.

She flew around her dimension and stopped when she saw a bubble of a familiar being. He stood near the lake and stared at the sky. She smirked devilishly under her golden mask and darkly laughed,

"Now there you are, my brother. Let's play a game…"

She went through a portal and changed form.

* * *

_So yeah. This is the epilogue. There IS a sequel to the story. Do you think I should write it? Anyway, R&R :)_


End file.
